Amber Eyes
by Hieme-roo
Summary: Arken melangkah menuju dinding batu dan dengan sekuat tenaga 'CRAACKK', Arken memukulkan tangan kanannya ke dinding batu dan dari sana dapat terdengar jelas kalau tulang-tulang jarinya hancur dan punggung tangannya berdarah/ RnR!/ NextGen.
1. Chapter 1

Yuhuuuuuuuuuu... Ciyeee, baru bikin FF pertama ciyeeeee *apadeh. Nih, gue bikin FF *tunjukin ke dunia HAHA...

Thanks segede-gedenya buat orang-orang yang merestui gue bikin FF 'amburegul' ini. Semoga gue nggak males ngelanjutin Chapterannya, HAHA..

Baru Chapter 1 sih, tapi berharap banget ada yang baca. And please, don't be a silent reader ya guys, karena gue yang baru belajar nulis ini butuh wangsit (?) dari elo-elo semua yang baca ini FF :D okedeh, happy reading...

0o0o0

**Disc : Harry Potter © J.K Rowling #tetep**

**FF © Hieme #asli  
**

* * *

**James SP POV**

Tanggal 1 September akhirnya tiba, aku senang sekali menyambut hari ini. Yah, karena aku akan kembali ke Hogwarts dan ini tahun kelimaku bersekolah dikastil indah itu. Setelah melewati segala kesibukan keluarga Potter di pagi hari, kamipun akhirnya tiba di stasiun King's Cross dan segera melewati palang rintangan peron 9 ¾.

Langsung saja aku mencari sahabatku Fred diantara kerumunan anak-anak Hogwarts yang akan memasuki kereta—tentunya setelah aku melakukan salam perpisahan kilat kepada orang tuaku.

Setelah kira-kira 5 menit mencari, akhirnya aku menemukan sosok rambut merah yang aku cari. Sungguh tahun-tahun belakangan ini Hogwarts seperti menjadi tempat persinggahan bagi keturunan Weasley, yah karena banyak sekali cucu kakekku yang berambut merah itu bersekolah disana.

Aku termasuk diantara sedikit cucu kakekku yang tidak mewarisi rambut Weasley. Mom bilang aku tidak mewarisi rambut Weasley karena warna rambutku merah gelap seperti nenek dari pihak ayahku, nenek Lily.

"Oi, Fred! Kemana saja sih kau?" sapaku sambil meninju lengan Fred pelan.

"Aku baru saja akan mencarimu, ayo kita cari kompartemen untuk kita." Ajak Fred.

Kamipun berkeliling mencari kompartemen kosong untuk ditempati, tapi sudah lama kami mencari ternyata kompartemen yang ada penuh semua. Sampai kami akhirnya tiba diujung gerbong kereta dan menemui satu kompartemen yang hanya diisi oleh satu anak perempuan yang kelihatannya sepantaran dengan kami.

"Bagaimana? Hanya ini yang tersisa. Kita masuk?" tanyaku pada Fred

"Tentu saja, kecuali kau mau berdiri terus disini sampai kakimu kesemutan." Jawab Fred sekenanya sambil melongok ke dalam kompartemen

"Lihat, cuma ada Arken disana." Lihat Fred kepada gadis di dalam kompartemen yang sedang memandang keluar jendela.

"Arken? Sepertinya aku tahu nama itu." Kataku mencoba mengingat-ingat "Kau kenal dengan gadis itu Freddie? Namanya aneh sekali, seperti nama seorang pria saja."

Fred yang tadinya akan membuka pintu kompartemen tiba-tiba berhenti dan memandangku seakan tak percaya.

"Demi rambut keriting Merlin, apa kau bercanda James? aku pikir kau lebih pintar sedikit dariku." Kata Fred dengan nada mengejek. Aku sudah mau menyelanya ketika Fred dengan segera memotong perkataanku.

"Lihat James! perhatikan, dia kan teman sekelas kita, Gryffindor juga. Walaupun dia cukup pendiam tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melupakan teman sekelasmu sendiri bodoh." Kata Fred.

Aku melihat dan mengamatinya sekarang. Ya, dia memang teman sekelasku yang suka menyendiri itu-atau apakah dia tidak memiliki teman? Aku tak tahu-tapi aku tidak benar-benar mengingat namanya. Ah, bodoh benar aku.

Mungkin karena suara ribut yang kami timbulkan, tiba-tiba saja Arken yang sedari tadi memandang keluar jendela mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kami. Langsung saja kami jadi kikuk dipandangi olehnya. Untungnya Fred mengambil alih keadaan ini.

"Hai Arken. Dapat kami duduk disini?" kata Fred menanyainya. Arken mengangguk singkat tanda setuju.

Dan kamipun masuk, Fred duduk di sebelah Arken dan aku dihadapan mereka. Arken memandangi kami sesaat sebelum ia kembali memandang keluar jendela. Ketika ia memandangku, aku secara otomatis juga memandangi matanya.

Aku sedikit takjub karena ternyata dia memiliki bola mata berwarna amber yang coklat kekuningan, seperti warna mata serigala. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah dia memiliki keturunan dari manusia serigala, karena tidak banyak orang yang memiliki warna bola mata seperti itu.

Setahuku orang yang pernah aku temui yang memiliki warna bola mata amber adalah Teddy Lupin, sepupuku. Itu wajar karena ayah Teddy adalah manusia serigala. Lamunanku tiba-tiba dibuyarkan oleh Fred yang memulai pembicaraan dengan Arken.

"Liburanmu menyenangkan Arken?" tanya Fred yang membuat Arken lagi-agi mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Ya, baik" Jawab Arken singkat, sepertinya Arken tidak menyukai pertanyaan ini karena aku melihat sinar matanya tiba-tiba meredup dan dia berusaha memandang jendela lagi sebelum Fred menyelanya.

"Oh iya, apa kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan James diluar pintu tadi Arken?" Arken mengangkat alisnya.

"James bilang dia tidak tahu namamu. Haha .." kata Fred geli.

"Kau harus memakluminya, dia memang idiot, James itu." Lanjut Fred dalam bisikan keras sehingga aku tetap bisa mendengarnya.

Arken memandang wajahku yang shock, karena omongan Fred yang tiba-tiba itu membuat wajahku berubah memerah.

"Ap.. er, aku.. tidak—" jawabku gagap dan Fred terkikik tertahan mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Jawab Arken, kelihatannya biasa saja.

Aku langsung memelototi Fred dengan pandangan awas–kau–tunggu–pembalasanku–nanti. Tapi Fred malah menunjukkan cengiran kuda nilnya kepadaku. Aku yang masih memerah langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka ke langit-langit kompartemen. Dan pandanganku langsung tertuju pada rak diatas kepala Arken.

"Apa itu yang ada di atas rakmu?" tanyaku pada Arken. Dia dan Fred juga ikut-ikutan memandari rak.

"Oh, itu gitarku." Jawab Arken sedikit malu, pipinya yang putih langsung dibubuhi semburat pink. Entah kenapa aku suka melihatnya merona seperti itu karena dia terlihat semakin cantik. Eh, aku ini mikir apa sih! Lupakan.

"Gitar? Kau membawa gitar? Apa kau bisa memainkannya?" tanya Fred membuyarkan lamunanku yang konyol itu. Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan gitar itu.

Pertanyaan Fred lagi-lagi membuat pipi putih itu semakin bersemu merah dan aku hampir saja tersenyum melihatnya seperti itu, untungnya aku berhasil menguasai diri sebelum melakukan tindakan bodoh.

"Er.., aku bisa memainkannya." Jawab Arken gugup "Sedikit! Ya, hanya sedikit." Tambahnya buru-buru.

"Bisakah kau memainkannya sekarang?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku, aku tidak tau dorongan apa yang membuatku bisa mengatakan hal itu. Seperti yang kuduga, Arken kemudian menatapku dan entah kenapa hal ini membuatku salah tingkah.

Untuk sesaat itu aku juga menatap wajahnya, selain memiliki bola mata amber dia memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dengan potongan sebahu yang sedikit ikal dibawahnya, dia juga memiliki kulit yang pucat tapi tidak seperti mayat-maksudku kulitnya putih bersih-dan juga tampak sangat hidup dengan dihiasi bibir mungil yang merah merona tanpa lipstik-aku bisa membedakan antara gadis yang memakai lipstik dan yang tidak-juga hidungnya yang mancung sempurna.

Menurutku dia sangat cantik. Aku heran mengapa aku baru menyadari ada gadis cantik yang selama ini tersembunyi di asrama Gryffindor, jujur saja aku sudah pernah mengencani hampir seluruh gadis cantik yang ada di Hogwarts , bukan salahku, merekalah yang ingin aku menjadi teman kencannya.

* * *

**Arken POV**

Aku menatap James Potter, aku tidak pernah benar-benar berada sedekat ini dengannya. Wajar saja kalau dia tidak hafal dengan wajah dan namaku, aku juga tidak menyalahkannya, memang aku tidak pernah merasa dekat dengan murid-murid di Hogwarts.

Bicara tentang James, ternyata dia mempunyai mata biru cerah dengan sedikit bintik-bintik di sekitar kelopak bawah matanya, tidak sebanyak yang dimiliki Fred. Kudengar keturunan dari keluarga Weasley memang mempunyai ciri khas berupa bintik-bintik dan rambut merah menyala.

Tapi rambut James berwarna merah gelap, tidak seperti kebanyakan Weasleys yang lain—mungkin karena dia separuh Potter dan aku tidak heran sekarang kenapa gadis-gadis selalu membicarakannya. Karena, yah.. aku akui dia sangat tampan dan penampilannya juga terlihat cool dengan rambut berantakan itu. Ah, sudahlah.. kenapa aku jadi pengamat seperti ini? Peduli sekali aku dengannya, konyol.

"Hei, kenapa kau jadi mengamatiku seperti itu? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya James dengan tampang terhina, membuatku buru-buru kembali kekeadaan awal.

"Maaf— maaf." Dan kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah?

"Jadi, apakah kau mau memainkan gitar ini didepan kami dan menyanyikan lagu?" tanya Fred yang sudah mengambil gitarku dari raknya dan menyerahkannya padaku. Aku mengambilnya dengan gugup dan hanya bisa berharap semoga tanganku tidak gemetar.

"Oke, kalian mau aku menyanyikan lagu apa?" tanyaku kepada mereka berdua.

"Terserah kau lah, yang penting kau bernyanyi dan kami mendengarkan. Lagu cinta juga. Haha .." jawab Fred sambil terkikik geli. Sementara itu James hanya menatapku aneh.

"Baiklah! Aku mulai.."

* * *

1 ... 2 ... 3 ...

_Lalalalalala... Lalalalala...  
_

_Kau begitu indah_

_Namun bukan karena itu aku mencintaimu_

_Aku tak yakin kau tahu_

_Bahwa alasanku mencintaimu adalah dirimu_

_Dirimu, hanya dirimu_

_Yeah, alasanku mencintaimu_

_Adalah segala yang tlah kita lalui_

_Dan karena itulah aku mencintaimu_...

* * *

Aku mengakhiri nyanyianku dengan berkeringat. Jujur aku belum pernah menyanyi di depan orang lain selain... Luke.

Untuk sepersekian detik itu tidak ada yang memberi tanggapan, akhirnya setelah sekian lama Fred memberiku applaus keras diiringi pujiannya. Melihat itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu sambil mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih untuknya.

"Eh James, kenapa kau diam saja? Lagunya bagus kan? Suara Arken juga?" tanya Fred pada James yang sedaritadi memang diam saja.

"Memangnya aku harus memberi tanggapan macam apa? Menurutku biasa saja." Jawab James sambil membuang muka. Tapi kulihat dari wajahnya sepertinya dia gugup.

"Kau tidak bisa begitu sobat, setidaknya kau menghargainya. Kau tidak lihat, dia-"

"Tidak apa-apa Fred, aku juga tidak mengharapkan tanggapan apapun sebenarnya." Kataku menatap James sebentar lalu mengembalikan gitarku ke rak.

Aku jadi teringat apa kata orang-orang tentang mereka—James dan Fred—yang mengatakan kalau mereka menyebalkan dan tukang bikin onar. Tapi setelah aku bertemu  
dengan mereka dan duduk sedekat dan selama ini dengan mereka, aku akui perkataan mereka tidak sepenuhnya benar. Mereka memang tukang bikin onar dengan kejahilan yang mereka buat, tapi kalau soal menyebalkan, kurasa hanya Fred yang tidak masuk hitungan itu.

Ya, karena aku melihat Fred selama itu dan dia memberikanku pujian atas hasil kerjaku, tidak seperti James yang acuh tak acuh.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan itu kami habiskan untuk melakukan kegiatan kami masing-masing—James dan Fred asik sekali memainkan catur sihir mereka, sementara aku juga masih asik menatapi luar jendela.

Tak terasa Hogwarts Express berjalan semakin pelan, kamipun sekarang bisa melihat komplek kastil Hogwarts dengan jelas. Akhirnya setelah Hogwarts Express benar-benar berhenti, kamipun turun setelah sebelumnya memakai jubah Hogwarts kami.

Seperti biasa Hagrid-guru yang merangkap jabatan sebagai penjaga Hogwarts-memanggil murid angkatan pertama untuk naik perahu menuju ke kastil, sementara murid-murid diatas angkatannya harus naik kereta tanpa kuda yang selalu membawa murid-murid menuju kastil, khusus murid kelas dua ke atas.

Selama perjalanan menuju mobil, aku masih berjalan beriringan dengan James dan Fred. Aku senang berjalan dengan mereka sejujurnya meskipun mereka tidak mengajakku bicara, rasanya seperti punya teman, karena selama ini aku selalu berjalan sendirian kemanapun.

Ketika aku sampai di sekelompok mobil-mobil itu, aku kemudian kaget sendiri. Mobil-mobil itu tidak lagi tanpa kuda. Ada makhluk-makhluk yang berdiri di antara kuknya. Kalau aku harus memberi mereka nama, aku akan menyebutnya kuda, meskipun ada sesuatu yang bernuansa reptil juga pada mereka.

Mereka sama sekali tak berdaging, kulit berbulu hitam mereka menempel ke kerangkanya, setiap tulangnya terlihat. Mereka mirip kepala naga, dan mata mereka yang tak berpupil berwarna putih dan memandang kosong. Sayap muncul dari setiap punggung kurus-besar, hitam, dari kulit yang menyerupai sayap kelelawar raksasa. Berdiri diam tak bergerak dalam kegelapan, makhluk-makhluk itu tampak menyeramkan. Aku tak bisa mengerti kenapa mobil-mobil ditarik oleh kuda-kuda mengerikan ini padahal mereka bisa bergerak sendiri.

"Binatang apa itu, menurutmu?" aku bertanya kepada James yang berada di samping kananku, mendongak ke arah kuda-kuda mengerikan sementara murid-murid lain melewati mereka.

"Binatang apa?" tanya Fred bingung

"Itu, yang seperti.. kuda? Aku juga tak yakin." aku menunjuk sesuatu di antara kuk mobil. James menoleh kearahku lalu kearah kuk kemudian kearahku lagi, sementara Fred menatapku dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya James kepadaku disertai dengan pandangan antara takjub dan tak percaya.

"Aku.. bisa–melihat–apa?" aku semakin kebingungan

"Kau bisa melihat sesuatu yang menarik keretanya kan? Itu adalah Thestrals. Kau bisa melihat Thestrals. Wow!" sekarang James benar-benar takjub melihatku, sementara Fred nampaknya agak ketakutan mendengar aku bisa melihat makhluk itu.

"Tapi tunggu, jika kau bisa melihat Thestrals dan mengetahui dari caramu melihat mereka, apakah baru-baru ini kau melihat seseorang yang mati didepanmu? Karena Thestrals hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang pernah melihat kematian secara langsung. Wow! Dari dulu aku ingin sekali melihat mereka." Fred langsung memberi James tatapan tajam.

"Jangan pernah kau sekali-kali berharap bisa melihat mereka James." omel Fred ke James, yang diomeli malah nyengir tak berdosa.

* * *

**James POV**

Semenjak pertemuan intens di Hogwarts Express itu, Aku dan Fred kini mempunyai sahabat baru yaitu Arken Dalween. Ternyata Arken orang yang menyenangkan, apalagi jika kami berduel. Aku sering sekali berduel dengan Arken, tapi bukan duel sungguhan alias duel argumen.

Arken selalu saja menentang pendapatku yang katanya terlalu intuitif dan tidak logis. Kuakui memang dia brilliant dengan cara-caranya bertindak, dia juga sering membuatku terpesona ketika dia memainkan gitarnya dan menyanyikan lagu, tapi tetap saja aku jengkel kalau ada orang yang menentang pendapatku, rasanya seperti hidup dengan Albus.

Arken juga mau menceritakan masalah pribadinya kepadaku dan Fred, akhirnya aku tahu bahwa Arken selama ini tinggal di panti asuhan dan dia mempunyai seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak yang meninggal waktu liburan musim panas lalu, itulah sebabnya dia bisa melihat Thestrals.

Aku merasa kasihan padanya sekaligus malu karena telah melakukan hal yang kurang menyenangkan saat pertemuan pertama kami. Tapi aku tahu Arken orang yang kuat dan tidak pantas dikasihani.

Terbukti dengan percobaanku dan Fred yang gagal total dengan mencoba mengerjainya ketika minggu pertama kami berteman tapi malah menyebabkan aku keracunan bom kotoran. Akibatnya aku jadi bahan tertawaan seluruh sekolah selama berhari-hari, bahkan Peeves si hantu jahil terus memberiku lemparan bom kotoran untuk memeriahkan suasana.

Yang lebih membuatku jengkel setengah mati adalah wajah Arken yang tidak menampilkan kekhawatiran sedikitpun atas apa yang menimpaku, padahal setidaknya Fred masih mau menampakkan wajah turut–berdukanya kepadaku. Sejak saat itu, jangankan mengerjainya lagi, berencanapun aku tak mau.

Tapi semenjak itu aku jadi begitu sring menatap Arken. Dia memang cantik, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang lain saat aku menatapnya. Karena tiba-tiba saja jantungku jadi berdegup sangat cepat ketika melihatnya tersenyum kepadaku.

Sebelumnya aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini, bahkan kepada mantan-mantanku yang semuanya cantik. Dan ketika dia menggandeng tanganku, aku merasa seolah melayang ke surga. Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya, entalah.

Pagi itu angin begitu dingin, rupanya musim dingin akan segera datang sebentar lagi. Kami—Aku, Fred dan Arken—segera bergegas ke aula besar untuk sarapan. Baru beberapa menit kami sarapan, pos-pos burung hantu berdatangan. Pagi itu aku mendapat kiriman paket dari Mom berupa syal dan sebuah topi rajutan, ku lihat di meja seberang Al juga mendapat paket yang sama. Fred seperti biasa, mendapat langganan Daily Prophet dan barang-barang dari Sihir Sakti Weasleynya.

"Ada yang baru Freddie?" tanyaku kepada Fred.

"Tidak, hanya stok bom kotoran dan nougat mimisan. Nih, Dad mengirimkannya untukmu!" kata Fred sambil melemparkan satu set 'telinga terjulur' ke arah Arken.

"Apa ini? Kenapa ayahmu memberikan ini padaku?" tanya Arken meneliti paketnya

"Ini adalah 'telinga terjulur' alat untuk menguping pembicaraan rahasia. Aku sudah menceritakan soal kau kepada Dad, dan menurut undang-undang—pelanggar—peraturan dari Dad, kau harus memiliki ini sebagai salah satu syarat untuk menjadi pelanggar peraturan. James dan aku juga punya dan kusarankan juga kau membeli perlengkapan pelengkapnya di toko Sihir Sakti Weasley." Jelas Fred bangga.

Arken mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba mencerna omongan Fred. Aku hanya bisa nyengir melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Kau ini mau promosi ya? Dan sejak kapan aku jadi pelanggar peraturan sepertimu? No way!"sanggah Arken.

"Yes way, dengar! Kau sudah menjadi teman dekat kita sekarang, kau selalu bersama kita setiap hari, itu berarti kau sudah tergabung secara resmi dalam kelompok—pelanggar—peraturan—keren ini. Dan walaupun kau menyangkalnya, lama-lama kau juga akan menjadi pelanggar peraturan seperti kami Ark. Walaupun dengan cara tidak sengaja." Kata Fred sambil mengacak rambut Arken.

Dan Arken mengerjap lagi, tapi kelihatannya dia sudah menerima omongan Fred. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak suka ketika Fred mengacak rambut Arken seperti itu. Aku langsung mengalihkan perhatianku dengan membaca Daily Prophet milik Fred.

Tidak ada yang menarik di halaman depen Daily Prophet, sampai kutemukan di halaman 19 ada artikel yang berjudul "KEMATIAN MANUSIA SERIGALA YANG SELAMA INI DICARI KEMENTRIAN", aku meneruskan membacanya dan terkejut melihat nama manusia serigala yang mati.

Adrian Dalween, nama manusia serigala yang mati itu. Aku memandang Arken meneliti apakah orang ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Arken?

"Kau kenapa memandangiku begitu James? ada apa?" tanya Arken curiga

"Ini, baca ini.." aku menyerahkan koran itu kepada Arken dan Fred. Dan setelah mereka berdua membacanya, aku melihat reaksi Fred sama dengan reaksiku dan Arken tampaknya menganggap hal itu biasa saja.

"Menurutmu apa artinya ini James?" tanya Fred kepadaku.

"Aku juga tak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi sepertinya ini berhubungan denganmu Ark."

Untuk sesaat Arken diam saja tak memberikan pendapat, matanya masih terpaku pada koran. Kemudian dia memandangku seolah ini tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan James. Menurutmu aku punya hubungan dengan orang ini begitu kan? Oh, ayolah. Aku dan manusia serigala? Yang benar saja?" Arken menyangkalnya dan menganggap hal itu sebagai lelucon.

"Tapi Ark, kau memang memiliki tanda-tanda seperti manusia serigala. Aku sudah bertanya-tanya sejak pertemuanku denganmu di Hogwarts Express. Kenapa kau memiliki mata berwarna amber, kan itu seperti mata serigala." Kataku

"Jangan konyol James, warna mata seperti ini pasti bisa dimiliki oleh setiap orang." Sangkal Arken

"Tidak Arken, itu warna mata yang langkah. Sepupuku Teddy juga memiliki warna mata seperti itu, dan dia adalah keturunan manusia serigala. Dan juga, kau pernah bilang pada kami kalau kau lebih suka makan daging yang dimasak setengah matang. Pamanku Bill pernah digigit oleh manusia serigala, tapi waktu itu dia tidak sedang bertransformasi waktu menggigit Bill, tapi semenjak waktu itu kebiasaan makan Bill menjadi berubah, dia jadi suka makan steak yang dimasak setengah matang..." aku tetap berpegang pada penglihatanku tentang Arken.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku memiliki hubungan darah dengan orang itu? Maaf James, tapi buktimu tidak terlalu kuat..." Arken masih menyangkalnya, tapi kini ada semacam keragu-raguan yang tersirat di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu meragukan pendapatku! Kau selalu begitu Arken. Lihat ini!" kataku berang sambil menyodorkan koran itu kepada Arken

"Lihat namanya keluarganya! Dalween! Dan kau juga Dalween. Kau tidak mengetahui asal-usul keluargamu kan? Bisa jadi dia itu keluargamu, semua kemungkinan ada kan?" Aku tetap bertahan dengan pendapatku, tak peduli Arken menyangkalnya atau tidak. Aku mencoba mencari dukungan Fred, tetapi Fred malah menunjukkan ekspresi aku—tidak—mau—ikut-ikutan dan itu membuatku semakin sebal.

* * *

**Arken POV**

Berita di Daily Prophet kemarin memuatku tidak bisa tidur. Aku masih terus memikirkan pendapat James tentang manusia serigala itu. Apa benar orang itu ada hubungannya denganku? Selama ini aku tidak pernah mencari tahu siapa diriku, siapa keluargaku dan siapa orang tuaku.

Aku pikir James benar, semua kemungkinan itu ada. Dan mungkin saja manusia seriagala itu adala keluargaku, atau bisa jadi dia ayahku. Huh, memikirkan semua ini membuatku semakin pusing. Besok aku akan tanya James apakah dia mempunyai rencana untuk mengatahui siapa diriku sebenarnya.

Keesokan paginya kami berkumpul seperti biasa di aula besar untuk sarapan. Udara diluar semakin dingin dan salju rupanya turun semalam karena halaman sekolah sudah ditimbuni tumpukan salju kira-kira 5cm. Aku dan James masih belum saling bicara, tetapi kami tetap duduk seperti biasanya ketika makan—Fred dan aku duduk bersabelahan, sedangkan James di seberang kami.

Aku yang sudah tidak tahan memikirkan ini memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu dengan James.

"Eh.. James, kupikir kau ada benarnya soal Adrian Dalween itu." Kataku kepada James

"Huk huk.., apa?" kata James tersedak "Eh, akhirnya kau menanggapi pendapatku kali ini Arken." Lanjut James bangga.

Aku sedikit sebal melihat ekspresinya, tapi kuputuskan untuk menahannya. "Apa kau punya rencana James?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja aku punya Ark, aku baru merncanakannya semalam." Jawab James.

"Apa itu? Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku?" kali ini Fred yang bicara.

"Sorry Fred, aku sudah berpikir akan menjelaskannya hari ini kepada kalian soalnya." Jawab james sok penting.

"Lalu apa pendapatmu James?" kataku agak sedikit tak sabar

"Oke, oke. Dengar, kau dulu pernah bilang bahwa kau dijemput oleh Hagrid saat kau akan masuk Hogwarts kan? Nah, Hagrid pasti tahu asal-usulmu. Jadi kita tanyakan saja tertang si Adrian Dalween itu ke Hagrid. Bagaimana?" jelas James kepadaku.

Sebenarnya aku juga sudah memikirkan hal yang sama sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak memprotesnya karena aku tak mau mencari keributan dengannya pagi-pagi begini, aku juga ingin cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Bagus James, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Hagrid sore ini. Ini hari Jum'at dan kita akan free sore ini, bagaimana Ark? Kau setuju?" kata Fred kepadaku. Dan aku menyetujuinya.

* * *

Sore harinya kami mengunjungi Hagrid. Kami mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan sesaat kemudian Hagrid akhirnya membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan kami masuk.

"Aku sudah bertanya-tanya kapan kalian akan mengunjungiku lagi." Kata Hagrid seraya membuatkan teh untuk kami.

"Maaf Hagrid, kami akhir-akhir ini sibuk sekali, kau tahu kan sebentar lagi OWL akan dimulai?" jawab Fred merasa bersalah

"Tapi Hagrid, sebetulnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kami tanyakan kepadamu tentang—" perkataan James diputus oleh Hagrid

"Aku tahu apa maksud kalian, aku juga sudah berpikir kalian mungkin akan menanyakan hal ini padaku."kata Hagrid menatapku dalam

"Jadi Anda sudah tahu maksud kami Sir?"

"Sudah kutakatan padamu untuk memanggilku Hagrid saja Arken." Kata Hagrid tersenyum padaku, tapi memang aku tak bisa memanggil orang begitu saja dengan nama depannya, karena dia Hagrid adalah guruku, jadi aku harus memanggilnya Sir atau Profesor.

"Yah, aku tahu maksud kalian, kalian bermaksud untuk untuk menanyakan tentang Adrian Dalween kan? Aku baca Prophet kemarin."

"Jadi apakah Anda—tahukah Anda apa Adrian Dalween mempunyai hubungan denganku? Karena Andalah yang menjemputku untuk pergi ke Hogwarts jadi—mungkin Anda tahu tentang keluargaku, karena Mrs. Bonnie pengurus panti asuhanku tidak mau menceritakan apa-apa padaku."

Hagrid menghela nafas sesaat, kemudian dia bertanya padaku "Apakah kau siap mengetahui semua ini?" James dan Fred mengangguk mantap, tapi aku mengangguk dengan sedikit keragu-raguan.

"Baiklah... jadi, seperti yang kalian duga, Adrian Dalween memang memiliki hubungan darah denganmu Arken. Dia adalah.. Ayahmu."

Hatiku mencelos "Jadi, ayahku adalah... man-usia.. seri-gala..?"

"Ya, Adrian Dalween adalah ayahmu Arken." Hagrid mengulangi perkataannya.

Aku menarik nafas dalam "Oke, jadi ayahku memang manusia serigala. Lalu, kenapa kementrian memburunya? Bukankah kita sudah melarang pengintimidasian terhadap manusia serigala? Apa yang dilakukan ayahku sampai kementrian memburunya Hagrid?"

Hagrid menarik nafas lebih dalam sebelum melanjutkan omongannya. Tampak dari raut mukanya kini menunjukan rasa penyesalan.

"Aku benci mengatakan hal ini padamu Arken, tapi sepertinya kau memang harus mendapatkan penjelasan. Adrian Dalween selama ini diburu karena dia... dia telah melakukan pembunuhan terhadap keluarga Faolan. Kau tahu, Annabeth Faolan adala ibumu. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa motif dari pembunuhan ini, tapi ayahmu membunuh keluarga ibumu tepat saat kau berusia 1 tahun. Bahkan kata saksi mata, dia melihat ayahmu mencoba membunuhmu juga. Tapi gagal karena para Auror datang tepat disaat tangan ayahmu menyentuh lehermu. Tapi dia berhasil lolos saat itu. Tapi berita di Prophet kemarin menyatakan bahwa ayahmu ditemukan mati karena bunuh diri. Aku juga tidak tahu mengenai hal itu." Kata Hagrid.

Dunia seakan runtuh di depan mataku saat itu juga. Aku tak mau menerima semua ini. Kenapa Hagrid mengatakan hal itu? Hagrid pasti berbohong kan? Tapi.. aku tidak bisa melihat pancaran kebohongan dari wajah dan ucapan Hagrid, lagipula Hagrid tak mungkin berbohong kalau menyangkut masalah seperti ini.

Hatiku membara, tanganku mengepal kuat sekali, keringat mengucur deras di keningku padahal udara di sekitar sangat dingin. Ayahku, ayah kandungku sendiri tega melakukan semua hal menjijikkan itu. Rasa sakit dan kebencian yang amat-sangat mendera di sekujur tubuh ku. Seumur hidupku aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada seseorang.

Aku bangkit dari kursi Hagrid dan entah kenapa tubuh dan pikiranku memaksaku untuk berlari. Teriakan James, Fred dan Hagrid yang mencoba menahanku tak kupedulikan lagi. Aku terus berlari sekencang jantungku yang berdegup cepat, seakan dengan semua ini aku bisa menjauhi kenyataan pahit ini. Dan akhirnya tubuhku membawaku ke menara astronomi.

* * *

**James POV**

Arken meninggalkan ruang tamu Hagrid begitu saja, kelihatannya dia sangat marah mendengar apa yang disampaikan Hagrid. Aku mencoba mengejarnya, tapi tangan Hagrid yang besar berhasil menahanku.

"Kurasa kita harus membiarkannya sendiri dulu untuk saat ini James." Kata Hagrid penuh pengertian, lalu kulihat Fred mengangguk setuju. Sebenarnya aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya, aku mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Untungnya Fred mencoba untuk menenangkanku dan mengatakan Arken pasti baik-baik saja.

Setelah kami menghabiskan teh kami dan membicarakan Arken, kamipun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kastil setelah pamit kepada Hagrid terlebih dahulu. Aku dan Fred langsung menuju ke ruang rekreasi untuk mencari Arken, tapi setibanya kami disana ternyata Arken tak ada.

Aku sudah bertanya pada anak-anak perempuan untuk mengecek apakah Arken di kamarnya, tapi mereka juga bilang tidak ada. Aku dan Fred saling berpandangan khawatir, tersirat dari ekspresi yang ditujukan Fred kepadaku, seakan dia ingin menyatakan kemana—lagi—kita—mencarinya. Aku juga bingung karena kali ini aku tidak mencuri peta perompak ayahku lagi, jadi aku tidak tahu Arken ada dimana. Kemudian kami memutuskan keluar dan mencarinya di koridor-koridor, siapa tahu ada anak yang melihatnya.

Ketika kami tengah mencari di koridor yang menuju ke rumah sakit, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Albus memanggil kami dari kejauhan. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Albus dan Rose sedang memapah seseorang diantara mereka. Aku dan Fred berlari mendekati mereka dan terkejut melihat siapa yang dipapah oleh Al dan Rose.

Arken tampak sangat kacau dan kelihatannya hampir pingsan, rambutnya yang pirang ikal berantakan, aku melihat tangannya penuh luka dan berdarah, wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi sangat kesakitan dan aku yakin dia bukannya merasa sakit ditubuhnya tetapi sakit dihatinya, dia juga tidak lagi mengenakan syalnya dan hal itu membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi melihat kondisi Arken yang seperti itu, hanya tercengang.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Arken?" tanya Fred kepada Al dan Rose. "Nanti saja kami ceritakan, yang penting dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit sekarang. Tubuhnya dingin sekali." Kata Al menimpali Fred.

Aku langsung mengambil tubuh Arken dari Al dan Rose lalu menggendongnya dalam pelukanku dan setengah berlari menuju rumah sakit. Arken memandangku sesaat dan kemudian pingsan dalam pelukanku. Akhirnya kami sampai dirumah sakit dan disambut oleh tatapan bertanya-tanya dari Madam Pomfrey.

"Sebaiknya kalian meninggalkan ruangan ini agar aku bisa mengurus teman kalian secara intens." Kata Madam Pomfrey kepada kami.

"Tapi dia akan sembuh kan?" Tanyaku kepada Madam Pomfrey.

"Tentu saja dia akan sembuh." Jawab Madam Pomfrey habis sabar dan dia mengusir kami dari rumah sakit.

Kami keluar dari rumah sakit dan ketika sampai di koridor rumah sakit aku langsung buru-buru menanyai Al dan Rose.

"Sekarang kalian ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Arken." Tanyaku berapi-api menuntut penjelasan kepada Al dan Rose. Kemudian Rose dan Al mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Arken.

* * *

#FlashBack**  
**

Rose dan Albus berada di halaman saat mereka melihat Arken keluar dari rumah Hagrid. Mereka melihat sepertinya dia sangat marah dan dia berlari menju kastil. Lalu Rose berpendapat kepada Al kalau sepertinya mereka harus mengikutinya dan merekapun mengikuti Arken sampai ke menara astronomi. Sesampainya di menara ternyata Arken tahu kalau dia diikuti.

Arken menoleh kepada Al dan Rose

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan disini?" (Rose)

"Seharusnya kalian tidak ikut campur." Kata Arken dingin "Petrificus Totallus!"

Arken melancarkan mantra ikat tubuh kepada Al dan Rose sehingga mereka tidak bisa bergerak. Dia memantrai Al dan Rose agar mereka tidak menghentikan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Arken melangkah menuju dinding batu dan dengan sekuat tenaga _'CRAACKK!', _Arken memukulkan tangan kanannya ke dinding batu dan dari sana dapat terdengar jelas kalau tulang-tulang jarinya hancur dan punggung tangannya berdarah.

Mata Al dan Rose yang tidak terpengaruh oleh mantra hanya bisa membelalak ngeri dan kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan Arken. Tetapi belum sempat menguasai diri dari shocknya, dilihatnya Arken sudah melakukan hal yang sama terhadap tangan kirinya.

Arken meraung "APA SALAHKU?" dia memukulkan lagi tangannya ke tembok dan di juga memukuli dirinya sendiri sampai berantakan, bahkan Rose sampai menangis melihatnya.

Al dan Rose sudah mencoba melepaskan diri sekuat yang mereka bisa, tapi mantranya kuat sekali. Sampai mereka lihat pertahanan Arken yang mulai melemah dan akhirnya mereka bisa melepaskan diri dari mantra Arken. Arken mulai kedinginan disana, ketika Al dan Rose sampai untuk membantunya dan mengangkat tubuhnya yang lemah, Arken mulai gemetar hebat dan membuat mereka panik.

#FlashBackEnd

* * *

"Aku sempat berpikiran kalau dia sengaja melukai dirinya sendiri sekuat dia mampu." Kata Al masih dengan ekspresi kekhawatirannya.

Tubuhku tegang mencerna kata-kata Rose dan Al, tak habis pikir tentang apa yang dilakukan Arken. Mengapa ia berbuat seperti itu? Apa dia marah atas apa yang menimpanya? Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sungguh, entah kenapa dadaku sakit melihat keadaan Arken yang seperti itu. Serasa ada batu besar yang menghantan jantungku sehingga membuatnya sesaat berhenti berdetak.

Aku dan Fred saling menukar pandang, seolah mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan Fred mengatakan "Aku yakin Arken akan baik-baik saja setelah ini, Madam Pomfrey akan menyembuhkannya dengan segera."

Aku mengangguk kepada Fred, tetapi hatiku masih cemas memikirkan Arken. Aku tahu perasaan Arken pasti sangat hancur sekarang, aku hanya bisa berharap dia akan segera baik-baik saja.

* * *

**Tungguin lanjutannya ya Guys *kalo mau sih...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M COMEBAAAACK...**

Waaauuuw gue mau berterima kasih yang seeeebesar-besarnya buat Riviewers fic ini atas komentarnya yang bagus dan membangun itu. Sumpah, kalian luar biasaaa...

to:

- Lillyan Flo : Fic ini emang nggak gue bikinin Lily POV ya, tapi tenang aja, karakternya Lily bakalan ada kok. Apalagi di chapter yang ke 2 ini, jadi jangan bosen baca tulisan gue ya?

-Pin dan Guest : Terima kasih riviewnya, sangat positif dan bikin aku lebih bersemangat nulis.

Dan taraaaa! Mari kita sambut chapter ke 2 fic ini, yang gue bikin dengan riang gembira. Semoga makin banyak Readers yang nungguin dan Riviewnya juga makin banyak *semua bilang AMIN. Okelah, selamat menikmati chapter ke 2 dari fic ini, cekidot!

* * *

**Author POV **

Jam di dinding rumah sakit menunjukkan pukul 04.30, masih terlalu pagi dan terlalu dingin memang, langit diluarpun masih gelap. Diluar kastil, nampaknya badai salju telah mengguyur halaman Hogwarts semalam sehingga menyebabkan tumpukan salju setebal 15cm.

Arken terbangun dari tidurnya dan baru menyadari dimana ia berada saat ini. Rumah sakit ini hanya diisi oleh dirinya sebagai pasien yang diharuskan opname. Udara yang hangat dan nyaman akan membuat siapa saja betah tidur disini mengingat cuaca di luar yang sangat dingin menusuk tulang.

Arken duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menyadari ada yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama rumah sakit. Rambut cokelat sebahunya berantakan dan kepalanya masih berdenyut liar. Ia melihat kedua telapak tangannya dibalut perban. Seketika itu ia seakan disadarkan oleh kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin dan hal itu membuat kemarahan yang sesaat itu hilang kini kembali lagi, yang kali ini lebih besar dan disertai emosi kebencian yang teramat-sangat.

Arken bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, nafasnya memburu dan mata ambernya dipenuhi kilat kebencian. Ia berlari keluar rumah sakit tanpa disadari oleh Madam Pomfrey.

Ia berlari sekuat emosinya menuntun, tak peduli bahwa kondisi kastil yang kosong dapat menggemakan suara langkah kakinya. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan dia terus berlari keluar dari kastil Hogwarts tanpa menyadari bahwa halaman telah memutih oleh tumpukan salju, tanpa menyadari angin dingin bulan Desember akan menghancurkan tubuhnya, dan yg lebih parahnya tanpa menyadari bahwa ia hanya mengenakan piama rumah sakit yang kainnya tipis, terlebih lagi tanpa mengenakan alas kaki dan bahan wol sedikitpun.

Airmata dingin yang keluar dari mata ambernya yang berkilat marah tak dihiraukan lagi olehnya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia meneriaki orang-orang yang bisa-bisanya membuat hidupnya jadi seperti ini. Tapi dia tak bisa menjerit karena bibirnya kaku menggigil terhantam angin dingin, tapi ia terus memaksa tubuhnya berlari, tak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang seperti ditebas dengan ratusan samurai di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sampai akirnya kakinya membeku dan ia terjatuh di tumpukan salju yan dingin dan ia baru menyadari kalau hatinya lebih membeku, dan ini lebih dari kata 'sakit'.Ia tersadar akan rasa sakit yang melandanya, mencoba sekali lagi untuk menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa tapi tetap saja tak ada suara yang keluar.

* * *

Sementara itu di asrama Gryffindor, James Potter terbangun dari tidurnya dan merasakan kerongkongannya kering. Ia menengok sekelilingnya dan disadarinya teman-temannya masih terlelap, lalu ia berjalan ke arah teko yang terletak di ujung kamarnya untuk mengambil air. Ketika James hendak menuangkan air dari tekonya, ia melihat ka arah luar jendela dan menemukan salju yang sudah memenuhi halaman sekolah. Tapi matanya kembali tertuju pada halaman sekolah dan dilihatnya sesosok tubuh yang meringkuk di tengah hamparan salju.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk James menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah orang yang dikenalinya. Tanpa menghiraukan apa-apa lagi, James dengan segera berlari keluar asrama lalu keluar kastil untuk menuju ke halaman sekolah dan menemui sosok itu. Dan betapa sedihnya ia mendapati Arken yang tubuhnya gemetar hebat sekali dan meringkuk menahan dingin yang tajam. Tak jauh berbeda, James juga menggigil. Saat itu keadaan James hampir sama dengan Arken yang hanya memakai piama tetapi lebih beruntung karena James memakai alas kaki dan topi wol yang juga dipakainya tidur.

"ARKEN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" James berteriak marah kepada Arken.

"APAKAH KAU SUDAH GILA ARKEN DALWEEN? HAH!"

"SAKIIITT ... SAKIT SEKALI .." akirnya suara keluar dari kerongkongan Arken.

James melihat wajah Arken yang kini menunjukkan ekspresi seperti terkena puluhan kutukan Crusiatus. Hatinya hancur saat itu juga. Tak terasa air matanya ikut mengalir.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan..." kata James lirih.

"KATAKAN APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN ARKEN!" teriak James sambil mengguncang tubuh Arken yang kaku.

"HARUSKAH AKU MEMBUNUHMU SAAT INI JUGA AGAR RASA SAKITMU HILANG, HAH!"

James memeluk tubuh Arken, mengusap-usapnya untuk memperoleh kehangatan. Tapi tetap saja, tubuh Arken sudah sedingin dan sebeku ikan yang akan di ekspor dan dia juga gemetar hebat didalam pelikan James. Ketika James sudah putus asa mengangkat tubuh beku Arken, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesaat Arken mengatakan 'tolong aku' padanya sebelum akhirnya pingsan di pelukan James. tepat ketika Hagrid yang dengan terburu-buru mengapiri mereka.

"KALIAN BERDUA! APA YANG KALIAN PIKIR KALIAN LAKUKAN!" raung Hagrid kepada James dan Arken.

"Tolong ... bawa kami .. ke rumah sakit .. Hagrid!" kata James dengan suara bergetar.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Hagrid untuk membawa mereka kerumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit mereka tak butuh waktu untuk mendengarkan kemurkaan Madam Pomfrey dan Profesor McGonagall, karena waktu itu James juga langsung pingsan.

Dua jam kemudian James sadarkan diri. Dan menyadari udara disekelilingnya sangant hangat dan nyaman. Ia memandang ke sebeleh tempat tidurnya dan mendapati Profesor McGonagall, Neville dan Hagrid menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian dan khawatir.

"Profesor .. mana Arken?" Kata james kepada McGonagall

"Tenanglah , Miss Dalween ada di balik tirai itu. Dan sedang dalam perawatan Madam Pomfrey." Kata McGonagall menenangkan James.

Tak menghiraukan jawaban McGonagall, James segera bangun menuju tempat tidur yang ditutup tirai itu dan mendapati Arken disana. Bahkan dalam tidurpun wajah cantik Arken terlihat menderita. James duduk di samping ranjang Arken sambil menggenggam tangan Arken yang dingin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya James kepada Madam Pomfrey

"Dia mengalami Hypotermia dan kelumpuhan sementara pada kakinya." Jawab Madam Pomfrey

"APA? Tapi... dia bisa sembuh kan? Kau pasti bisa menyembuhkannya kan?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Tapi akan butuh waktu seminggu lebih sampai kakinya bisa digerakkan lagi." Kata Madam Pomfrey disertai senyum menenangkan.

Setelah dipaksa McGonagall, James akhirnya mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Arken. Dan menyetujui kesepakatan bahwa hal ini tidak boleh sampai menyebar ke seluruh sekolah.

"Kau bisa menjaganya seharian ini kalau kau mau James. Aku akan memintakan izin untukmu dan Arken." Kata Neville sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak James.

"Terima kasih Profesor, memang itulah yang saya inginkan." Kata James penuh terima kasih dan Neville hanya mengangguk.

Akhirnya McGonagall, Neville dan Hagrid pergi meninggalkan James untuk menjaga Arken seharian penuh ini.

* * *

**Arken POV**

_"__Tubuhku terlalu sakit untuk aku rasakan memang, tapi hatiku mati. Yang ada hanya kegelapan dan dingin."_

Kata Madam Pomfrey hampir dua minggu aku koma di ruma sakit. Dan aku menyadari hal itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh beberapa hari ini. Bahkan sesuatu yang aneh itu terjadi sebanyak 3kali.

Saat itu kesadaranku sedikit-sedikit mulai kembali. Walaupun kondisiku masih belum sadarkan diri—artinya belum bisa membuka mataku—tetapi aku bisa merasakan ada sebuah tangan menutup mataku dan bibirku terasa seperti besentuhan dengan bibir seseorang, rasanya lembut dan hangat bercampur jadi satu di bibirku, juga basah. Rasanya ingin sekali aku membuka mataku dan melihat siapa orang yang berani-beraninya menciumku, namun apa daya aku tak bisa.

Entah mengapa merasakan ciuman itu membuatku tenang. Perasaan dingin dan hampa di hatiku perlahan-lahan mulai mencair dan kekosongan itu mulai terisi kembali. Seakan ada seseorang yang akan menjamin kebahagiaanku jika aku bersamanya.

Aku ingin sekali melihat siapa orang itu, tapi aku tak kunjung bisa membuka mataku. Sampai akhirnya kini aku sadar kembali, namun orang itu tak muncul lagi.

Jujur aku belum pernah merasakan apa itu ciuman, mungkin itu adalah ciuman pertamaku walaupun aku mendapatkannya dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

Setelah sadar aku bertanya pada Madam Pomfrey siapa saja yang menjenguknya di rumah sakit ketika aku sedang koma, tapi dia mengatakan bahwa hanya teman-temanku dan Hagrid yang selama ini menengokku.

Tentu saja, siapa lagi teman-temanku kalau bukan keluarga Weasley/Potter. Jadi, seseorang yang selama 3kali ini menciumku bisa saja salah satu dari mereka. Dan juga pasti salah satu diantara Fred, James, Louis, Albus dan Hugo karena tangan Hagrid tidak mungkin menutup mataku tanpa menutupi seluruh wajahku dan membuatku keabisan nafas, lagipula sisa dari keluarga Weasley/Potter yang masih bersekolah disini adalah perempuan selain mereka yang kusebutkan tadi.

_'__Tapi, ini bisa saja bukan mereka. Kemungkinannya bisa untuk siapa saja kan?' _runtukku dalam hati.

Oke, tak usah memikirkan hal konyol itu. Yang penting aku sudah sadar kembali sekarang. Dan aku sudah bertekad untuk melupakan segalanya dan menjalani kehidupan normal sebagai Arken Dalween yang baru, Arken yang akan selalu bahagia terhadap apapun yang diterimanya, juga Arken yang selalu mengikhlaskan segala sesuatu yang menimpa dirinya.

Dan berkat orang itulah aku merasakan ada semangat baru dalam hidupku yang memberiku alasan bahwa hidupku ini masih cukup panjang jika aku mejalaninya dengan kemuraman dan kebencian. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan beribu terima kasih kepada orang itu, entah aku mengenalnya atau tidak. Terberkatilah ia.

* * *

**James POV**

Pagi itu seperti biasa, kami keluarga Weasly/Potter berkumpul untuk menyatap sarapan di meja Gryffindor di Aula Besar, tapi hanya beberapa saja yang hadir. Dominique sedang menjalankan tugas Ketua Muridnya pagi-pagi sekali, Louis pagi ini diseret pacarnya untuk menemaninya makan di meja Ravenclaw, Roxanne jelas tidak pernah ikut sarapan karena ia tidak akan merelakan waktunya untuk bangun sepagi ini—aku jadi heran apakah ia tidak pernah merasa kelaparan ya?—jadi yang tersisa di meja hanya aku, adikku Lily dan Albus, Fred, Rose dan Hugo, minus Arken sebetulnya.

Bicara soal Arken, tiga hari ini aku dilanda perasaan aneh, aku selalu memikirkan Aken. Dalam mimpiku, dalam segala aktivitas yang aku lakukan, aku selalu memikirkannya. Bahkan aku sudah menciumnya 3kali secara diam-diam. Sungguh, aku tak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya. Dia begitu memukau bahkan saat dia tidur, wajahnya begitu cantik—dan bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya.

Kurasa aku jatuh cinta. Tunggu, ini benar-benar jatuh cinta. Masalahnya aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan serumit juga seindah ini. Jujur, aku tidak merasakan hal ini bahkan pada mantan-mantanku sebelumnya—tidak pada Elise cewek Slytherin yang seksi itu, tidak pada Jade cewek Ravenclaw yang kata Louis sangat manis dan imut itu, juga tidak pada Lisa, Anna, Bryna dan yang lain yang kulupa namanya.

Hanya Arken yang bisa membuatku merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku bergetar bahkan hanya dengan mencium aroma tubuhnya yang harumnya seperti bunga lavender. Dan mata ambernya yang indah dan hangat saat ia menatapku...

"Hentikan Jammie! Kau membuatku takut." Kata Lily yang tiba-tiba membuat lamunanku tentang Arken terbuyarkan, dan mengakibatkan gelas jus labuku tumpah tersenggol tanganku sehingga mengenai bagian depan jubahku.

"Sialan Lily, apa yang kau lakukan! Lihat nih jubahku.."

"Bukan salahku. Kau yang membuat kami ketakutan dengan sikap barumu yang aneh itu." Kata Lily memelototiku.

"Apa maksudmu?" jawabku, balas memelototi Lily.

"Maksud Lily adalah, apakah kau terserang virus Wackspurt akhir-akhir ini yang menyebabkan otakmu menyusut dan sariawan parah sehingga kau tiba-tiba suka nyengir-nyengir sendiri?" kata Fred diikuti kikikan geli dari Albus dan Hugo.

"Aku.. sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan sih?" kataku bingung.

"Jadi begini James, beberapa hari ini kami semua heran melihat perubahan sikapmu. Kau jadi sering melamun dan nyengir-nyengir sendiri, apa kau menyadarinya?" kata Rose.

"Kau bahkan jadi absen beberapa kali untuk melakukan kejahilan bersamaku. Membosankan tahu!" kata Fred cemberut.

"Err, menurut kalian begitu? Aku.. aku biasa-biasa saja kok." Aku tahu kalau suaraku sedikit gugup "Kalian saja yang berlebihan."

Mereka tidak bisa tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan, No Way.

"Sudahlah James, kau tidak ingat kami siapa? Kami adalah orang-orang yang setiap hari berkembang denganmu, kami tumbuh dan besar bersamamu, jadi kami mengenal betul dirimu. Jangan menampiknya deh.." kata Hugo.

"Terima kasih, Huggie .." Kataku mendelik s Hugo.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu My Bubby Jammie" balas Hugo. Bagus, dan semuanya tertawa.

"Oh, astaga James... Aku tahu perubahan sikapmu ini apa?" kata Lily memekik dramatis.

"Er.. apa memang?" tanyaku mencoba memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau sedang JATUH CINTA! WOW JAMES!" jawab Lily yang mengatakannya sambil memukul-mukulkan sendok, sehingga serpihan daging asapnya muncrat ke Hugo.

Anehnya, mendengar perkataan Lily yang berapi-api tadi rupanya terdengar biasa saja dimata yang lain. Dan Lily mulai kesal karena pendapatnya yang menurutnya spektakuler ini tidak mendapat perhatian.

"HEI! Kalian mempermainkanku ya?" tuntut Lily

"Bukan begitu Lils." Kata Rose sabar "Baiklah, James sedang jatuh cinta, lalu?"

"Demi celana renang kakek Arthur, guys, kalian sungguh tidak peka."

"Kalau begitu coba ceritakan pada kami tentang kepekaanmu pada James itu." Kata Al acuh-tak-acuh

Lily mendengus sesaat "Jadi begini saudara-saudaraku yang tingkat kepekaannya hanya seluas sendok teh—" dilihatnya Hugo memutar matanya, tapi ia tak peduli dan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Apakah kalian menyadari sikap jatuh cinta James ini lain dari yang lain? Oh, sudahlah, aku tahu kalian tidak menyadarinya. Tapi aku menyadarinya. Sikapmu yang kali ini James-" katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjukku dengan garpunya kali ini "-berbeda 180˚. Meskipun pacarmu banyak, tapi kau belum pernah menunjukan sikap ini pada mereka. Aku bahkan khawatir kau tidak menyukai mereka-Mantanmu maksudnya-dan hanya memainkan perasaan mereka saja. Tapi kali ini kau .. berbeda. " Jelas Lily dengan gaya seperti profesor Trelawney.

"Oh! Kau benar Lils, James menunjukan perubahan sikap yang berbeda. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya?" kata Rose memuji Lily dan Lily jelas menyunggingkan senyum bangganya.

"Woow Jamie, benarkah apa yang dikatakan Lily itu? Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta sekarang?" Tanya Albus antusias.

"Bloody Hell.. jadi, siapa gadis itu James? siapa gadis malang yang akhirnya berhasil melumpuhkan hatimu? Aku harus segera memberinya ucapan bela sungkawa."

"Sialan kau Fred Weasley!" kataku sambil melemparkan sendok sup kepadanya. Dan yang lainnya pun tertawa melihat kelakuan kita.

"Waaah, jahat sekali kalian, tertawa tanpa mengajakku."

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut menemukan Arken tengah berdiri di belakangku dan sekarang ia duduk tepat di sampingku.

"Arken ..." aku terlalu terkejut sampai tak sempat menanyakan keadaannya.

"Wow, Arken! Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Rose gembira.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Ark?" tanya Fred yang langsung menarik-narik lengan Arken dari sebrang meja dengan antusiasme berlebih, nah untuk yang ini aku langsung memisahkan tangan mereka dan menatap Fred tajam.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami kalau kau sudah sembuh? Kami kan bisa menjemputmu." Berondong Lily "Anyway, aku senang kau kembali Ark.. aaaah, senangnya..."

Arken yang tak bisa mengindari pelukan Lily hanya bisa tersenyum lebar mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Dan senyumnya... oh, ayolah jantung, kenapa kau jadi seheboh ini dengan hanya melihat satu senyuman itu?

"Terima kasih teman-teman karena sudah menyambutku seperti ini. Aku memang sengaja tidak memberitahu kalian bahwa aku sudah sembuh. Sengaja untuk mengejutkan kalian." Jelas Arken tanpa meninggalkan senyumannya.

Arken terlihat berbeda hari itu, dia jadi sangat ceria. Seakan tidak ada masalah yang terjadi padanya kemarin. Dan hal ini membuatku sedikit khawatir. Aku melihat gengku dan sepertinya kami seperti menjalani kesepakatan dalam diam untuk tidak membahas masalah itu di hadapan Arken. Ya, sebaiknya kita menunggu sampai saatnya nanti Arken siap untuk menceritakannya kepada kami.

Dan acara sarapan pagi itu kami habiskan dengan mengobrol, kecuali aku yang hampir menghabiskan waktu sarapanku dengan melirik-lirik Arken. Aku tak tahu apakah perilakuku ini telah disadari oleh saudara-saudaraku atau tidak, tapi aku tidak peduli apa tanggapan mereka. Hari ini aku sangat bahagia, karena aku bisa melihat wajah cantik itu lagi kapanpun aku mau.

"Ehem, James. sepertinya aku sudah menemukan inti masalahmu disini. Aku sudah tahu kalau—" sebelum Al meneruskan perkataannya aku langsung menjejalkan sosis ke dalam mulutnya.

"Diamlah Al dan cepat pergi dari sini!" geramku pada Al yang sangat tidak bisa melihat kondisi itu.

* * *

**Arken POV**

Senang sekali bisa berada diantara hiruk-pikuk kastil Hogwarts lagi. Ditambah lagi berada di antara teman-teman yang tak pernah membuatmu tidak bisa tertawa dan melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Dan nampaknya mereka dengan sangat baik hati tidak menyinggung-nyinggung masalahku kali ini. Yah, semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Namun harapanku agar hari ini akan baik-baik saja nampaknya tidak berjalan sesuai yang aku harapkan.

Tak lama setelah sarapan, aku, Fred dan James langsung melanjutkan ke pelajaran pertama kami pagi itu, Herbologi dengan Profesor Longbottom dan anak-anak Slytherin. Kami bertiga berjalan beriringan dengan anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya dan ketika sampai di depan pintu "GreenHouse 2", segerombol anak-anak Slytherin tiba-tiba memandangku dengan jijik, padahal mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal itu kepadaku sebelumnya.

Aku yang tak biasa menghadapi perhatian yang seperti itu langsung berusaha bersembunyi dibelakang Fred dan james. Dan mereka yang merasakan perubahan sikapku langsung menoleh ke sumber permasalahan.

"Kenapa Ark? Anak-anak Slythie itu ya?" kata Fred.

"Apa kau ingin kita memberikan mereka pelajaran?" tambah James.

"Tidak.." sanggahku cepat "Tidak James, aku nggak apa-apa. Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi."

Aku melewati gerombolan mereka sambil menyeret Fred dan James yang memberi mereka pandangan jangan—ganggu—Arken—atau—ku habisi—kalian. Dan setelah perjuangan melelahkan karena harus menyeret dua cowok jakung itu, akhirnya kami sampai di dalam "GreenHouse 2" dengan selamat. Setidaknya untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

Setelah itu Profesor Longbottom mengumumkan hal yang benar-benar diluar dugaan. Ia mengatakan bahwa kami akan dijadikan kelompok campuran antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari 3 orang. Dan kau tahu siapa saja anggota kelompokku? Yah, mereka adalah Elise Parkinson—cewek Slytherin yang bulan lalu mencoba membunuhku karena dia pikir aku merebut James darinya—dan sahabat karibnya Jessica _Bulstrode—yang juga mencoba melakukan hal yang sama ketika ia mengira aku merebut Fred darinya_. Demi Profesor Hagrid yang rambutnya masih awut-awutan, betapa adilnya hidup ini?

Aku tahu seketika itu bahwa nyawaku terancam bahaya. Fred dan James tak hentinya mengawasi aku dari seberang meja, bahkan James sempat menawarkan ingin pindah satu kelompok denganku dan tentu saja mendapat penolakan dari Profesor Longbottom. Tapi aku bertekad tak akan memberikan anak-anak Slytherin itu kepuasan kali ini, tak akan membiarkan mereka mempermainkanku lagi. Mereka akan segera menyadari bahwa aku bukan anak lemah yang bisa mereka kelabui. Oke, saatnya membentuk pertahanan.

Kami semua ditugasi untuk memetik daun-daun muda dari tanaman Tentacula. Jangan dikira ini masalah sepeleh, kalau kau belum tahu apa itu Tentacula, kuberi kau tampilan.

Tentacula adalah tumbuhan setinggi bonsai yang ditanam didalam pot-pot berukuran sedang, memiliki sulur-sulur dan berdaun jarang. Kalau dilihat dari jauh mungkin kau akan mengira tumbuhan ini mirip tanaman hias merambat yang biasanya kau taruh di luar jendela kamarmu, tapi ketika kau melihat dari dekat, kau akan berpikiran bahwa tanaman ini pasti akan jadi pilihan terakhir yang kau pilih sebagai salah satu hiasan rumahmu. Karena pada tanaman ini di tempat yang seharusnya ditumbuhi bunga malah terdapat sesuatu seperti kepala ular dan terdapat bisa yang cukup 'gawat' bila kau terkena kepala ularnya.

Anehnya lagi, daun muda pada tumbuhan ini justru berada di pangkal sulurnya yang aku yakin 100% akan lebih mudah terlindungi oleh moncong ularnya daripada daun yang ada didekat moncong ularnya. Itupun belum tentu daun yang kita maksud, karena antara daun muda dan daun tua tidak ada perbedaannya sama sekali jika hanya dilihat dengan mata. Kita harus merasakannya dengan mengunyahnya, jika rasanya manis berarti itu daun yang sudah tua dan jika rasanya pahit dan getir berarti itulah daun yang kita inginkan. Dan harga 5helai dari daun-daun Tentacula yang masih muda bisa mencapai 100 Galleon sekali beli.

Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang khasiat tumbuhan itu. Yah, bisa dibilang aku akan menjadi murid terakhir yang akan dipilih Longbottom hanya untuk sekedar memindahkan bayi Mandrake ke dalam potnya. Intinya adalah, Herbologyku amat sangat parah. Aku tidak pernh bisa menyatu dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan.

"Wah-wah.. lihat siapa yang satu kelompok dengan kita Jessie?" kata Elise Parkinson dengan nada menghina.

"Haha.. Si Buas Dalween. Coba kita lihat bisa apa dia disini." Sahut Jessica Bulstrode tak kalah menghinanya.

"Tutup mulut besarmu itu Bulstrode!" geramku.

"Tutup mulut besarmu? Hah, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukannya kau yang memiliki cukup mulut besar untuk mengaum di malam purnama Dalween?" kata Parkinson.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan Parkinson." Kataku menahan amarah dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari mereka ke pot Tentaculaku.

"Jangan sok berharga diri tinggi kau Dalween. Semua orang juga tahu siapa kau. Kau adalah keturunan kotor dan campuran hewan buas. Bagaimana bisa harga dirimu setinggi itu?" kata Parkinson dengan berbisik, tapi aku tahu ada semacam kejijikan di ucapan itu.

"Hentikan mulut busukmu itu atau kau akan menyesal!"

"Aku akan berbicara sesukaku kepadamu Dalween, asal kau menjauhi James mulai saat ini."

"Coba kita lihat, kenapa ya James tidak mau mendekatimu lagi? Mungkinkah itu karena mulut baumu yang tak pernah kau bersihkan dari kata-kata kotor Parkinson?" Skak Mat, kali ini aku yang menang. Tak menunggu lama lagi, aku langsung berbalik memunggungi mereka berdua sembari menyunggingkan senyum sinisku.

"Berani-beraninya kau—" ku dengar Parkinson mendesis marah di belakangku, dan aku tertawa dalam hati. Tapi sedetik kemudian telingaku berdenging, seperti ada gaya yang akan menabrakku.

"Furnunculus—" tepat saat Parkinson mengacungkan tongkatnya padaku, aku membalikkan badan dan..

"Portego!" aku meluncurkan mantra perlindungan tepat pada waktunya. Kemudian mantra yang coba diluncurkan oleh Parkinson ke arahku berbalik dan menghantamnya. Dan seketika itu juga bisul-bisul mulai tumbuh di wajahnya.

Jessica Bulstrode hanya bisa memekik ngeri melihat bisul yang tumbuh di wajah temannya dan Parkinson mulai menjerit. Terang saja semua perhatian kali ini tertuju kepada kami.

"APA YANG KALIAN PIKIR KALIAN LAKUKAN DI KELASKU!" teriak profesor Longbottom pada kami.

"Dia mencoba memantrai saya dari belakang profesor.." kataku membela diri.

"Tidak profesor, si Dalween ini yang mencoba memantrai Elise.." kata Bulstrode mencoba membela Parkinson.

"Jangan konyol kau Bulstrode, kami mendengar dengan jelas bahwa Arken meneriakkan mantra perlindungan." Kata James.

"Ya, bahkan kami yang di ujung ruanganpun mendengarnya. Iya kan teman-teman?" kata Fred dan semua anak Gryffindor dan sedikit anak Slytherin mengangguk ke arah kami. Aku melemparkan pandangan terima kasih kepada mereka.

"Kau tahu kan bahwa murid dilarang memantrai murid yang lain apalagi dari belakang, Miss Parkinson? Dan kau Miss Bulstrode, seharusnya kau tidak boleh menutupi kesalahan temanmu dengan berbohong dan memfitnah seperti itu. Dua puluh angka dipotong dari Slytherin dan detensi atas perbuatanmu Miss Parkinson—" Kata profesor Longbottom. Seketika itu juga aku melayangkan senyum berterimakasihku padanya.

"Sepuluh angka, masing-masing diambil dari asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin untuk Miss Dalween dan Miss Bulstrode karena membuat keributan di kelas—"

"Tapi profesor—" kenapa poin dari asramaku harus diambil juga? Ini tidak adil.

"Diamlah Miss Dalween, atau kau lebih senang menemani Miss Parkinson menjalankan detensinya?" profesor Longbottom menunggu sanggahan dariku, dan ketika aku tak memberi jawaban apapun, ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Baiklah, Miss Parkinson, kau membutuhkan rumah sakit sekarang dan kau Miss Bulstrode tolong temani Miss Parkinson karena sepertinya dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menutupinya." Lanjut profesor Longbottom. Dan aku bisa mendengar suara cekikikan dari Fred dan james dari sini.

Setelah masalah itu selesai, kesialan tampaknya belum mau menjauh dariku. Aku diharuskan memenuhi pot Tentacula itu sendirian, kupikir ini lebih baik sedikit dari berkelompok dengan Parkinson dan Bulstrode. Tapi nyatanya tidak demikian. Aku yang menyadari memang lemah dalam pelajaran Herbology itu dengan tololnya tak sengaja menjatuhkan pot Tentacula yang berada disampingku yang menyebabkan potnya pecah dan sulur-sulur Tentacula menjalar ke anak-anak lain.

Akibatnya pertamanya, suasana yang tadinya tenang setelah ketegangan yang ku timbulkan tadi berubah menjadi gaduh karena jeritan teman-temanku. Untung saja profesor Longbottom bertindak cepat menjinakkan sulur-sulur Tentacula itu sebelum mereka menancapkan bisanya ke anak-anak lain. Dan akibat keduanya adalah, poin asramaku dikurangi 20 poin dan itu sama saja dengan poin yang dikurangi dari Parkinson dan Bulstrode jika dijumlahkan bersama, tidak hanya itu, aku juga diwajibkan mengunjungi kantor profesor Longbottom nanti malam untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku. Yah, sebut saja itu detensi.

* * *

**James POV**

Arken membuat keributan di kelas Herbology hari ini. Tidak sepenuhnya salahnya memang, karena separuh keributan itu disebabkan oleh ketololan anak-anak Slytherin yaitu Elisabeth Parkinson dan Jessica Bulstrode. Elise Parkinson adalah mantanku. Sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan masalah Arken, atau mungkin saja berhubungan? Aku juga tidak tahu, karena sepertinya Arken dan kedua anak Slytherin itu tidak saling mengenal sampai Arken mengenalku dan Fred.

Yang kedua, dia entah dengan tidak sengaja berhasil membuat seluruh murid yang ada di "GreenHouse 2" saat itu menjerit histeris—kecuali aku dan Fred yang malah bersorak riang—karena dia menjatuhkan pot berisi Tentacula berbisa. Aku cukup lucu menjelaskan ini, tapi Arken adalah gadis yang sangat—tidak—bisa menjalin komunikasi dengan tumbuhan.

Arken termasuk anak pintar di angkatan kami. Dia menjadi saingan beratku dalam semua mata pelajaran dan duel, bahkan dia dan aku adalah salah satu dari amat—sedikit—murid yang bisa mengatasi serangan kantuk pelajaran sejarah sihir. Tapi satu kelemahannya adalah pelajaran Herbology dan itu membuatku setingkat lebih tinggi darinya. Arken memang tidak menyangkal hal itu, tapi dia sangat membencinya.

"Selamat karena sudah menciptakan kekacauan Ark. Aku turut bahagia melihatmu membuat kekacauan hari ini." Kata Fred sambil menjabat tangan Arken seperti menjabat juara utama liga Quidditch.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuat kekacauan itu Fred." Balas Arken tajam.

"Kurasa benar apa kata Fred, lama kelamaan kau akan mengikuti jejak kami sebagai pelanggar peraturan, meskipun dalam kondisi tidak sengaja." Kataku nyengir kepada Fred.

"Omong kosong James. Aku tidak akan mengikuti reputasi kalian yang berharga tinggi dan penuh resiko itu."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi sehingga Parkinson memantraimu?" tanyaku.

"Aku .. Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya .. masalah cewek." Jawab Arken ragu-ragu.

"Bohong. Katakan yang sejujunya, dan kalau ada menyakitimu aku akan menghabisinya, tak peduli dia perempuan atau laki-laki." Kataku mendelik ke Arken.

"Itulah salah satu alasan yang membuatku tidak mau memberitahumu." Balas Arken tak mau kalah mendelik padaku. "Lagipula, kenapa kau ingin menghabisi orang yang menyakitiku?"

"Karena..." sial, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?

"Karena kau sahabatku. Yah... jadi aku harus melindungimu, Fred juga." Jawabku, berusaha tidak memandang wajah Arken.

"Benarkah? Hanya karena itu? Hanya karena aku temanmu?" tiba-tiba Arken mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Mau tidak mau aku jadi memandang mata amber yang berbinar itu.

Hal itu membuatku tidak tahan. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendorong tubuh Arken ke tembok yang ada di belakangnya. Wajahku dan wajahnya hanya berjarak kira-kira 20cm dan semakin lama menjadi semakin dekat.

"Apakah kau berharap kita lebih dari itu Ark?" tanyaku sangat pelan dan penuh harap sehingga hanya Arken yang bisa mendengarnya.

Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasku dan nafasnya melebur menjadi satu. Untuk waktu yang lama dan sangat indah itu, kita hanya saling berpandangan dalam diam. Wajahnya bersemu merah, kupikir hal yang sama juga terjadi padaku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang Arken pikirkan, tetapi semoga saja sama dengan apa yang aku rasakan.

Semakin lama jarak diantara kita semakin dekat, dan ketika jarak kita hanya sekitar 10cm saja tiba-tiba Arken mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku kembali ke bumi.

"James-aku. Aku .. hanya bercanda." Katanya tercekat. Apa yang baru saja dia bilang? Dia hanya bercanda? Bloody Hell.

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari Arken "Haha .. aku-juga bercanda kok." Kataku garing.

"Oh .." hanya itu yang dikatakan Arken. Ia menoleh ke kiri "Loh, dimana Fred?" tanyanya.

Aku baru menyadari tidak ada Fred bahkan siapapun di koridor ini. Hanya ada aku dan Arken.

* * *

TBC to next chapter...


End file.
